The present invention relates to interposers, such as area array connectors adapted for connecting the contact pads of one generally planar circuit element, such as a printed circuit board, to corresponding contact pads on another generally planar circuit element, such as an integrated circuit or multichip module, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an interposer adapted for both electrical and thermal energy transfer therethrough.